What everyone's been waiting for
by lightlywild
Summary: Holo and Lawerence have a nice night drinking as usual, but things become interesting deep into the night.


Lawerence and Holo

The crowds chatter in the bar helped calm Lawerence down. It had been a long trip from the past town, and now he could just enjoy some beer with Holo, who was already on her third mug. In the past town, she told him that she was sick of the, "same old outfit I always wear. Goodness Lawerence, won't you get me some new decent clothes? Please!" and so he was forced to get her a new dress. Although he paid more than he would have liked, he had to admit she did look beautiful. The material hung on her body very well yet properly hid her ears and tail. It was soft pink in color, which complimented her eyes.

Holo waved her hand in the air to get the bartenders attention, "Another one over here please!" she called and smiled. Lawerence was annoyed, "Holo, this will be your fourth mug! I already bought you that outfit that you insisted upon today, and we are pretty tight on money as you know. I…" She did not bother letting him finish, "Do I have to AGAIN remind you that I will pay you back full with interest?" Lawerence's face stayed stern, but his shoulders relaxed in defeat. _I guess it wouldn't be a normal night if she didn't try to bite my head off,_ Lawerence thought_. _

The bartender brought over the mug and smiled, "here you go, beautiful lady." Holo smiled back and Lawerence paid the man. When he walked away Holo dug her foot into Lawerences under the table, "I am sick and tired of you always complaining about how I spend my money! Now I am Holo the wise wolf and I am true to my word. Understand?" Lawerence felt as though his foot might break in half, "okay! Okay Holo!" She took her foot off of his, gave a nice "humph" and went to guzzle down her beer. _At this rate, this woman is going to kill me_ Lawerence thought. He smiled however, at those memories of her unexpectantly punching his side or kicking him. Although they always caught him by surprise, and not to mention hurt, he did somewhat enjoy seeing her get all rilled up.

The rest of evening went well. Lawerence enjoyed watching Holo's ears twitch under her cap. He could tell she was listening to other people's conversations. He would ask her what certain tables were discussing and she would say so quietly. Well, quietly for Holo. He thouroughly enjoyed when the two of them talked like this, he felt as though they had all of these secrets which no one else would ever know.

On their way out, Holo was stumbling a little bit, but she would never admit that. Lawerence was walking ahead of her as usual and she of course complained, "Lawerence" she called, trying to catch up, "please do slow down, I can only go so fast in this form." Lawerene turned around and watched her come towards him. He smiled a bit at her goofy tipsy demeanor.

Immediately when she reached him, she placed herself under his right arm, and used him to help her walk. Holo would often do things such as go under his arm, hold his hand, or lay on his lap. Even though Lawerence was aware of her tendancies, he never fully got used to them. Each time her body touched his, he felt a sort of electric jolt go through his spine and his heart would skip a beat. He would have to calm himself by taking deep breaths.

It was terribly hard for him to concentrate when she was so close. He could feel her warmth, her soft ears under her cap, and her bushy tail brushing by his feet. Not to mention, every time she was close to him like this, he couldn't help but think about how she looked the first time they met. When he saw her naked body glowing under the moonlight, he was in complete and utter awe. No woman has ever raced through his thoughts the way Holo does.

He could feel her lightly humming or singing under his arm, and this made him smile. He used his left hand to rub her head and ears outside of the cap. He could feel her melt a little under his arm.

At their room, Holo ran straight to the bed and jumped on. She usually fell asleep pretty quickly while Lawerence stayed up to map out the day ahead of them or make drawings. He sat at the desk by candlelight and Holo soon fell asleep.

Lawerence had been up for maybe an hour or so drawing a picture of the store of his dreams. Holo had once told him he was a talented artist, and this always made him smile. After all, she was always teasing him, it was nice when she gave out a sincere compliment.

He was tracing the outline of the door when he heard Holo stirring. He looked over to her and his heart jumped a bit. He felt very protective of her, especially since she'd been kidnapped by Chloe and the church. He watched her wiggle around in bed, and then noticed that her blanket wasn't properly on her. Lawerence figured he'd done enough work for the night, and brought the candle over to the night stand.

Before getting in his own bed, he pulled Holo's blanket up to her neck, something he'd grown accustom to doing before going to sleep himself. He turned around but heard her stirring again. Lawerence was concerned, and sat on her bed while she tossed and turned. She was mumbling things here and there, and he saw her ears twitching. She seemed to calm down after a minute or so, but Lawerence had forgot all about his bed. He just stared at her. _God she is beautiful_ he thought. He loved everything about her: her pale skin, her long red hair, her tiny ears, her beautiful tail, everything.

He sighed, and then went to get up. Suddenly, he saw her tossing and turning again, this time more aggressively. She was mumbling gibberish louder and louder. Lawerence watched her, unsure of what to do, until she shot up, eyes wide open, and panting. Without a thought, Lawerence immediately held her in his arms and she sunk right into them. "Holo, Holo, are you alright?" he held her close and could feel her breathing fast into his chest.

When she had a minute to calm down, she pulled her face up to look at him, "yes, I am fine," she said, "I just had a bad dream." Lawerence saw sadness in her eyes but did not want to push her, "okay. As long as you are alright." They were both looking intensely into the others eyes; no one moved. Lawerence's arms were still firmly around Holo's back. The silence was somewhat unbearable; Lawerence had to break it, "well, I'm glad you are okay." He went to move his arms but Holo stopped him, "Lawerence" she said, "yes?" he looked into her eyes, they were such a beautiful red, "what were you doing on my bed?"

Lawerence wasn't sure how to tell her the truth, "well, I saw you were stirring, so I came over to make sure you were okay." She seemed satisfied enough with this answer, but kept questioning, "And you were just… sitting on my bed watching me?" Lawerence began sweating a bit, "yes," he put his hand on the back of his head, "but, only because I thought you weren't okay, alright?" he was becoming defensive. Usually when she asked questions like this she is teasing him or playing games. However, she did not respond in her usual way: high pitched screams and punches. She just continued to look at him and finally said, "okay, that is fine then. I was just curious."

Lawerence looked at her, she seemed somewhat nervous or unsure. He could tell she wanted to say something, so he waited, "I guess… well… thank you" she managed. The two of them were again in silence, looking at one another right in the eyes. Lawerence did not think the conversation was over, "I hope you aren't upset I was on your bed. I was just worried about you." He saw her eyes perk up a bit, "you were?" she asked. "Why yes," he responded. She looked at the carpet, "do you often worry about me?" What was she getting at? What did he want her to say? "Well, I mean, I care about you," he wasn't very articulate, "I like to make sure I know where you are and that you are safe." They were quiet again. "I don't like the thought of you being hurt." Silence. "I mean," he began, "When you were kidnapped, I was somewhat of a mess. It was one of the most relieving moments of my life when I saw you above me out of the sewer." Her tail began swishing back and forth a bit. "I did not know that," she said softly.

Lawerence wasn't sure how to react to this Holo. Usually she is so in his face, so strong, but this Holo; she seemed lost for words. He looked into those deep red eyes again and it looked as if she was asking him for something. "Does it bother you that I feel? Well… protective of you? I wouldn't want to insult the power of Holo the wise wolf," Lawerence smiled but Holo stayed serious, "Not at all… actually." She leaned her face close to his and Lawerence somewhat froze. She stayed about 9 inches away from his face and Lawerence wanted so badly to remove the space between them.

He watched her eyes very carefully, and he began to move in slowly. She never once looked upset or angry at his advances. In fact, tonight, her eyes were soft for once; her guard finally seemed to be down. He heard her tail peak up when their faces were but inches away from one another. Lawerence could feel her breath on his lips. He heard no resistance on her part, and what he wanted to do he'd wanted for such a long time. Tonight, he finally had the courage. He stared at her small yet juicy lips and said, "Holo… can I have permission to kiss you?" She was silent and he started to back away, feeling embarrassed of being to forward.

She noticed and quickly replied, "wait! … yes. I… I want you to." Lawerence's heart began to race, but he tried to stay calm. He slowly leaned closer into her and finally made his lips touch hers.

He kissed her very softly and gently, and she moved with him and this pace. Her small tongue soon probed his lips and licked the inside of his mouth. Lawerence soon followed by placing his tongue inside of her mouth. They kissed slowly and deeply, with each heart pounding fast. Lawerence's hand went up to cup Holo's breast. He knew she could feel his hand moving in that direction, but she did not object. He slowly slid his hand under her blouse and up to her small and tender breast. When he placed his hand on her flesh, and rubbed it gently, he could feel her pounding heart, and he felt her slump in satisfaction.

Lawerence placed his hands under her arms, and moved her so that she was underneath him lying on her back on the bed. Lawerence was right on top of her and looked down into her huge red eyes. She smiled shyly and removed her blouse, revealing her beautiful white petite breasts. He couldn't help but look at them as they shined in the moonlight. Lawerence lowered his lips onto her left nipple, and sucked on it slowly. He could feel her squirm in delight, and felt her pounding heart. He used his other hand to pinch her right nipple, making it erect. His mouth then went to the erect pink nipple on the right, and cupped her left breast. Although she was Holo the wise wolf, her body was very small and delicate. He did not want to hurt her gentle breasts while nibbling on them.

Suddenly, Lawerence felt a hand on the outside of his trousers. Lawerence stopped and looked at her in the eyes, "Holo…" She smiled and he heard her unzip his pants. Once she got a hold of him, She felt him tense up, and she began pulsing slowly. Lawerence was above her, quivering, "Oh, Holo." When she held him he was already hard. He'd been hard the second he leaned in to kiss her. But now that he felt her small warm hands on him, he became even harder.

As she worked him, Lawerence had his head at the top of hers, and started to softly nibble on her ears. Holo let out a soft moan and he continued to lick and nuzzle her ears. They were so soft.

Lawerence could really feel himself becoming harder every second, and he said softly in her ear, "Holo (grunt) I am getting… (sigh) close" He looked down at her and she smiled wide, "If you are really a man, Lawerence, then you will not cum until the right time, am I right?" Even during an intimate time like this she had to tease him.

Lawerence chuckled, for he loved that she was always trying to get his goat. He didn't normally play back for she is so much sharper than he, but he attempted, "are you questioning my manhood?" he asked, beginning to pulse his hips, moving himself as she pulsed him. Holo did not flinch, "I am a wolf. I know about the male pack leader and dominance and all of that. But you know how I feel about those of your gender who are supposedly 'strong.'" Holo was egging him on, she knew she annoyed him with her little quips about the stupidity of males. At this point, Lawerence could not wait any longer to enter her, he replied, "I'll show you what kind of man I am."

He unzipped Holo's pants, pushed them off the bed and was inside her within seconds. He watched her face with great pleasure as she gasped at his surprise entrance. Her mouth was wide open and she moaned, "mmm, Lawerence." He was deep inside her, thrusting, breathing heavily into her ears. She was below him and held tight onto his torso, squeezing his body with her hands and nails. He was very close now, and listening to her moan and gasp his name made waiting for the climax unbearable. Still, he wanted this moment to last as long as it could; he was filled with such immense joy and pleasure.

He took himself completely out of her and then thrusted deep, forcing her to gasp and moan. He started doing this fast, but then slowly took himself out, waited a second or two, and then thrusted inside her again. The slowed pace brought his closeness to climax down a small bit, but he could tell she wanted more. She was squeezing his body so tight, licking and biting his chest. He could no longer torture the two of them. He did one final long thrust, which made her scream, "mhhm, Lawerence!" and he was so deep inside her, pulsing and pulsing, until he could not hold it anymore.

"Holo!" he managed to shout. He felt like he was on the top of the world and could feel his seed sink deep into her. It seemed everything was as it should be. He looked down at her panting and sweating and saw she was doing the same. It took a while for him to somewhat regain consciousness, but once he came back to earth, he wrapped him arms around her while still inside her and hugged her tightly. She playfully licked the inside of his ear and Lawerence smiled. He pulled away but kissed her before completely pulling out.

He laid down next to her and she nuzzled her head into his chest. He casually rubbed her head an ears, sometimes pinching her ears lightly with his fingers. She seemed to be in heaven and started to doze off.

As he felt her fall deeper and deeper into sleep, he said softly in her ear, "Holo, I am so happy. You…. You make me so happy." He saw her ears twitch but she didn't say anything. Lawerence closed his eyes himself but was awoken when she said, "If I make you so happy then tomorrow you'll buy me some apples, right?" Lawerence couldn't help but laugh, "of course Holo. A whole bundle, okay?" She seemed satisfied with this, and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Lawerence remembered something, "Holo," he began, "what were you dreaming about anyway?" She was silent for a while but said, "you dropping me off at the North and never coming back. I was chasing you but even in my fast wolf form you were too fast for me. The second I stopped running you disappeared…forever." Lawerence was stunned. He'd dreamt of her so many nights before tonight but didn't think she did the same. "Don't worry, Holo," he said, "I would never leave you like that. I would worry too much remember?" She kissed his chest and soon fell asleep.

Lawerence spent the next 20 minutes or so feeling her body. With his eyes close, he traced her back, cupped her buttocks, and placed his fingers through her hair. As he felt himself falling asleep, he took one nice whiff off the top of her hair, kissed her ears, and then fell asleep holding her close.


End file.
